Pressure accumulators serve to receive pressurised fluids. In particular pressure accumulators are used as fuel tanks for vehicles and then contain gasses, for example, CNG, mixed gasses or hydrogen, or fluids such as LPG or LNG at high pressures. The pressure accumulators are usually produced as cylindrical bottles. It is also known to combine several pressure accumulators in one module. This allows a common access to several pressure vessels. The pressure accumulators are usually connected to connecting devices via screw connections.
A fuel container assembly for storing pressurized gasses for a motor vehicle, with several individual fuel containers each with an end opening for filling and evacuation of the container, which assembly furthermore comprises a collector and a holder part, in which the fuel containers are connected firstly with their openings to the collector and secondly mechanically to the holder part and thus the individual fuel containers are held together into a unit by the collector and holder part, is known from DE 20 2006 004 434 U1.
Furthermore, DE 102 06 502 C1 describes a pressurised gas tank system with at least two substantially identical gas containers, in which the gas containers have a base part and an extraction part and openings allocated to the extraction parts. A shut-off valve is allocated to the extraction parts, in which the extraction parts with their openings protrude into a connecting rail connecting the extraction parts together. The openings are connected with a gas channel running in the connecting rail, in which a shut-off valve is allocated to the connecting rail at a gas channel outlet and forms the shut-off valve common to all gas containers.
DE 198 12 904 A1 discloses a device for storage of pressurised gas with a multiplicity of storage containers, in which each storage container has a header piece and the respective header pieces are or may be connected together in a modular fashion. The pressurised gases are conducted from the storage containers via a flow channel which is provided in the header piece and communicates via a bore with the cavity of the respective storage container. The individual header pieces are connected via connecting elements which are introduced in corresponding openings in the header pieces.